


(not a) Perfect Day

by purple_is_great



Series: Nursey Week 2021 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Music, Nursey Week, Nursey Week 2021, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_is_great/pseuds/purple_is_great
Summary: Some days the panic attacks just happen, but at least Nursey has music to help him calm down.
Series: Nursey Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150895
Kudos: 8





	(not a) Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Nursey Week 2021 with the prompt Music

_ Fuck. _

Nursey’s fumbling with desperate fingers, but the cords of his earbuds seem too tangled to ever come apart. 

Finally, finally, he manages to pull them apart enough that he can shove them in his ears and pull up Spotify with shaking hands.

He can feel his heart pounding and tears threatening to pour from his eyes, but Lou Reed‘s calming voice fills his ears and he can close his eyes, pretend he’s at home, curled up in his mama’s lap rather than in a toilet stall somewhere in the English building.

The music washes over him and begins to take over from his jumbling thoughts of incoherent panic. He even manages to huff a laugh at how very far this is from the perfect day Lou Reed is singing about.

Slowly Nursey begins to come to his senses and notices the angry crescents of his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms. He opens the clenched fists, watching the shaking slowly ease away. 

The music didn’t really solve his problems, it never does. But for now Nursey's not right on the verge of tears any more. He takes a deep breath and walks out of the toilet, praying no one can see him.

The corridor is thankfully empty, and Nursey slumps down a couple of feet from the toilet door. It’s been a while since he’d had a panic attack, but today the class had had a big discussion where most people agreed free verse was better than form-based poetry. Which was  _ fine,  _ and most days Nursey would tentatively agree, but he’d been on a sonnet kick the last couple of weeks, and his brain got convinced that when it came time to share their poems with the class no one would even pretend to like his sonnets.

_ Oh well.  _ There isn’t much he can do about it now, so Nursey resolves to think about it later. He sets off towards the Haus in search of sympathy pie, humming along to Walk on The Wild Side.


End file.
